He likes them naughty
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Chris got himself caught. Wesker sees this as a chance to experiment. Things take a turn in a direction Wesker wasn't expecting and he comes to find he likes the way Chris acts under parasitic control. Shortly after Lost in Nightmares and then AU after that. Slash, Yaoi and other gay goodies, if ya don't like don't read. Read & review!


Slash, smut, lemon, gay sex, man on man, m/m, yaoi; if these words are not to your liking please back out of this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, it's characters or it's viruses I simply use them in a recreational non-profit way.

Still frolicking in Resident Evil slash land so here's another go on the ChrisxWesker pairing. Apparently there's not much in means of Uke!Wesker so if you're into that this is the right place for you. I also love the idea of the weirdo parasite device _thing_ used in RE5 but I hardly see it around in the fanfictions so I had to use it. This fic was based solely off the original Resident Evil when Wesker's voice actor said "Chris?" "Stop it!" so I just had to throw that in there somehow. I also decided to say fuck off to RE5 and 6 since this is shortly after Lost in Nightmares! The guys may be a bit OOC but there would be no unprotected sexiculs if they weren't out of character a bit. xD Anyway hope ya guys like~!

* * *

A sharp rapping on the door to his private quarters drew Wesker's attention from his current observation over his test subject. "Wesker, sir! Agent Redfield is in our custody!" A curt solider's voice barked from behind the thin wall. The ever methodical blond let a smile crawl onto his face. '_Well, well, look who's come to play._' With Jill in his clutches, the B.S.A.A. was short one of it's best operatives, now the idiots had played right into his trap. How funny it was, leak a little information and the dogs come running.

He rose from his seat, striding purposefully to the door and swinging it wide open. His excitement was certainly in his actions but his expression was deadly stoic. The solider that had informed him of the new arrival was nothing more then a deer in headlights and he brushed passed him without a glance back. It took mere moments before he was at the facility's holding cells and coming up on the guard posted at the only other room now being occupied. The man gave courteous nod before Wesker slid a key card through a reader and the door clicked open. He pushed it wide as he strolled in.

A body lay toward the back of the room, unceremoniously dropped there by the men who had dragged the quite unconscious male in. '_Humn, not awake? How un-fun._' the imposing man sneered silently. The door gave a click behind him as he knelt down and rolled Chris over onto his back. A red mark was plastered on Chris' cheek that had been resting hard on the floor and Wesker's thumb stroked it almost fondly as his hand caressed the brunette's stubbled jaw.

They had something between them; Albert and Chris, but the elder could never quite understand it. It wasn't love, that was obvious. The other male had such visible hatred for him but Wesker, ha, he just couldn't take his young nemesis quite as serious. He always felt the need to toy with him. He was always, _always_ in the way of what plans Wesker had going on but the blond never failed to get things done while keeping Chris of the living. His thumb stroked the lightening pink cheek a few more times as he stood up, how fragile even a strong human such as Chris looked while he slept.

Ideas flooded his mind as he turned away to the card reader, how might Chris do with his new control device? Honestly, Wesker's jaw nearly slip off, his grin was so wide.

- T - G - T-V -

"Nugh..." eyes opening to a blurry world, Chris blinks a few more times and tries to focus on his surroundings. The room is small, walls are padded, floor's got wooden paneling, the door has a card reader, it's dim, he's alone. Surroundings assessed he manages into a sitting position and rubs his collar where a bruise is forming. The pain that had blacked him out had been god-awful. He hadn't even known he wasn't alone when he was scanning the documents on the computer. Now he was captured, with Umbrella out of the picture and Wesker and Jill gone forever who the hell wanted him?

He wasn't stupid enough to waste energy or time on trying the entire room out, this place was meant to contain and without a key card he wasn't opening that door. His wait lasted into an hour before the reader blipped to green and the door opened a fraction. He was on his feet and ready for action the second the door was open enough to let a man into the room. Even if he had been in possession of a gun, Chris wouldn't have been able to use it once he saw who it was he now faced.

Wesker was there, sporting the same attire he had been reported dying in and one hand was held suspiciously behind his back. "Where's Jill?!" He spat out mere seconds after recovering from the shock of seeing his rival not yet dead. Wesker stepped into the room and planted himself there,"She's dead, Chris." he lied with ease, his tone nothing but serious. Chris was horrified. His partner- his friend, was dead and yet this devil was still on this god-damned earth? His fists clenched, there wasn't time to morn a second time.

"Why am I here? Why am I even still alive?" he had to ask, this was the best chance to murder him, why keep him locked up? Wesker allowed a smirk,"I'm quite glad you've asked..." the blur that darted forward left Chris in the dust when it came to reaction speed and he gasped when his brain caught up with what happened. Wesker had moved in on him, one hand tugging the back of his shirt down while the other slapped something cold against the junction where his neck met his torso.

His hands hadn't even the time to move upwards before a splitting pain spread over his body from the contact point. Whatever it had been was _alive_ because something pierced his skin and wriggled thin worms inside his chest. "Aaugh!" the cry was all he could manage. Such searing pain! Wesker held Chris as he went limp, enjoying how the man twitched and jerked from the parasite attaching itself to his spinal cord, heart, lungs and nearby nerves. After the initial scream, Chris could only manage choked whimpers and grunts but Wesker could tell he was trying to speak.

Moments passed before the twitching stopped and the limp brunette pulled himself together enough that Wesker no longer need hold him up. The blond was feeling fairly pleased with himself, his old rival seemed to be converting well. Jill struggled constantly, Wesker often had to make the parasite take control at painful levels but Chris? He seemed to be perfectly in-tune with the beast on his back. At least, Wesker assumed so until the shorter man began laughing.

It was only a soft chuckling at first then it grew in volume along with intensity. Wesker cocked a brow as he gazed down on Chris. That laugh, it was maniacal if he had ever heard such a laugh. "Chris?" he inquired softly. The other seemed not to hear him and the laughter continued. "Stop it...!" he didn't sound certain anymore, a flashback to his old life moments before his human demise jumping into his head. He was feeling just as confused as the last time Chris had laughed at him.

Chris snapped to attention then, his laughter dying in his throat, he looked up and met his captor's gaze through his shades. His blue eyes had paled to a sickly grey much like Jill's had done. The darkly-clad man hardly had a moment to note this before Chris grabbed his head and pulled him down onto his lips. This was not going where he had assumed it would be. Wesker felt as Chris massaged his lips against his own and then one of the hands holding his head moved to his neck and down onto his chest.

How strange... he had never thought of Chris in this way but feeling the shorter man all over him excited a fire in his veins he wasn't about to explain. He opened his mouth then and engaged the tongue at his lips in a battle for dominance. It seemed easy enough to take over, perfectly do-able but the way Chris forced his authority onto his ex-captain was enough to give Wesker enough of an erection that he let himself be swept up in this strange turn of events. Even with control of the kiss, Chris didn't seem satisfied, he advanced on the taller man and forced Wesker to backpedal two or three steps.

They hit the door with the fourth and Wesker pulled his head up from the kiss with a small gasp. The parasite riddled agent cracked a devious smile before latching his mouth onto the exposed flesh along Wesker's neck. It was odd having a man he was sure hated him to death pin him against a wall and molest him. It was all confusing enough that the blond didn't move to really stop Chris from removing his jacket, then his gun holsters and finally the unzipping of his shirt. Once the other's hands were at the band of the tyrant's pants was when he finally spoke,"Why are you-?" Chris made a loud "SHHH" before replying quickly,"You need this. Shut up." As if it would keep him from replying, Chris nipped particularly hard on one of the nipples he now had access to.

Albert gave a hiss at the pain but it was nothing he couldn't handle, noticeably he could tell that the pain was a turn on. Actually having Chris speak to him like no one else could was a turn on. Maybe Redfield was right, he certainly wanted this. Not to be out done though he took the liberty of shredding Chris's shirt, snapping his combat vest off as well. The other gave a small jerk but he hardly let up on his suckling of the nub he'd recently attacked. Wesker was close to shoving the male to the ground and going after his pants when Chris' hand cupped his groin through his pants and kneaded. A low pleasured hum vibrated up the thick column of Wesker's throat and he stilled his movements enough for Chris to get into his pants.

The brunette only dropped them to mid-thigh before dropping to his knees. Wesker looked down passed his erect shaft until Chris took hold of him then his eyes shut and he bucked forward. Wesker couldn't say he paid much attention to his libido but now that he was in the act it was flaring with a vengeance. "Nuk!" Goodness, he was using his mouth already! Tipping his head back against the door, Wesker let a soft groan out into the room. Chris seemed to know exactly what buttons made the older man flinch and gasp and it drove Wesker crazy.

He was shooting his load into that begging mouth before he knew it and Chris took it with pleasure as he pulled off and stood. Perhaps it was something to do with his virus but the blond leaned against the door in a daze, feeling the high of his orgasm for much longer then the average man. He didn't notice Chris spit a small amount of the semen he'd just shot into his mouth into his hand nor when he stroked his suddenly revealed cock. He did notice though when Chris grabbed the back of his head and tilted it down so they could look each other in the eye.

"Down Albert." he was making demands again, how sexy. The words didn't quite register though and he continued to stand there before Chris tugged him from the wall and tried to get him onto the floor. Once again he wondered what this was all about but did nothing to stop Chris as the younger man gripped his flaccid cock with that dirtied hand of his and breathed new life into a second erection. Redfield tugged the black material of Wesker's pants down passed his knees and it was then the tyrant noted Chris had taken a dominate position over him.

"And what, pray tell, do you think you are doing?" Chris showing such assertiveness was sexy, yes, but Wesker was not about to take what his little pet thought he "needed." Chris pulls himself up snug against his ex-captain's body before stealing the sunglasses from his face. They lock gazes then, Wesker's monstrous ones showing a bit of displeasure and Chris' grey ones holding a hollowness. Even Wesker knew something was off, there was no fire in those eyes, this wasn't Chris.

"I'm only giving you what you need... _Captain_." the use of an old title from Chris' lips sends jolt of pleasure straight to the blond's groin. "Ngh, explain yourself." Wesker's tone is anything but forgiving. Sure, this was kinky but Wesker hardly thought he 'needed' to be fucked into the floor. Thinking the idea though... he shivered against the floor. The moment of impairment was just what the other man had been looking for as he plunged his penis balls-deep into Albert's unprotected orifice.

The pale man chocked on whatever noise he was going to make and coiled his muscles around the intruding flesh like a boa,"I can _feel_ it in you..." Chris murmurs,"Something _calls_... I _obey_." Another shiver trails down Wesker's spine at the sexual whispering in his ear. Ugh, it was quite uncomfortable to have the other male inside his body but the way he spoke, it was so wrong and he loved it. Then Chris moved and ground against his prostate. "Nnnnuuuaaahh..." Oh it felt so good.

Wriggling his hips, Albert tried to meet Chris as he pulled out and thrust back in. It was made harder for him as the other was kneeling on the fabric still around his shins, making it near impossible to lift his legs and wrap them around the hips slamming his own. "Harder, uh, _yessss_! There! Auuuh! Chr-_Chris_..." the blond growls out between grunts and slight moans. Such encouragement seems to be what Chris strives for and he settles into the harshest and quickest pace his body allows while Albert wriggles with pleasure. It isn't Wesker that cums first this time though, the younger man gives a soft cry as his orgasm pumps out but he keeps thrusting, panting heavily in a daze until the muscles tense enough he can't move and Wesker paints their chests with his white sticky cum.

They seemed almost possessed after that point, the rest of their clothes were shed and then the blond was on top of his captive, riding his dick vigorously as they chased a second and third orgasm. Those didn't stop them either and it was only a matter of time before the two had swapped positions and Wesker plowed his hips against Chris' while the younger man let out moan upon panting moan. It was after the third round that Chris finally stilled and Wesker noted his playmate had passed out on him.

The urge to fuck like bunnies had yet to settle but he pulled out of the warm cavern and sat back and leaned on an arm. Wesker let his eyes slide shut and he listened to his heart pulse rapidly under his ribs. He shivered as he felt it throb along his rectum, it felt so out of place yet it felt somewhat pleasurable as well. He didn't know by what means this had come about but letting Chris jump him had been quite... fun. Using the remains of the ruined B.S.A.A. shirt, Wesker cleaned himself of most of the semen littering his body before getting up and dressing himself.

He exited the room without a glance back but he did note with a hint of amusement how the guard next to the door wore a mask of crimson on his skin. '_Ah yes, padded but not sound proof._' He walked on and the guard said nothing, good of him. This hadn't exactly been quite what Albert had been after when he planted his new toy on Chris but it had been favorable none the less.

He would return to... investigate this anomaly.

Wesker smirked ever so slightly.

Chris sure knew how to make himself useful.

* * *

I feel like I detached feelings and what not through most of the smut but... kinda happy it's like this. Don't know if I'm totally pleased with my choice of do-nothing-to-stop-it Uke!Wesker but it's done so I'm stickin' to it! I know I've gone and royal messed up the plot for RE5 but... hmm, wonder if Wesker'll still have 7 minutes to play with Chris later? Hehe, so since you've read don't forget to review.


End file.
